Saiyajin Kantoku
by SaiyajinKantoku
Summary: In this fic, Kantoku a made up DBZ character faces troubles in her life. See what comes up in her crazy life. There will be sad times, and some happy times, and even some fights time to time. So, read my fic!
1. Default Chapter

Hi, this is my first fic, so please don't say it sucks or anything, because I have never wrote one of these in my life, well, that's it for me, See ya!  
  
- AshLi-Chan  
  
The Legend, Kantoku is born.  
  
It was a dark morning on Planet Vegita, when a women was standing around. This women's name was Nasaki Shinori. She had long black hair, with a silver streak in the middle of it, and dark brown eyes. She looked around the place slowly, the place was her home, a palace of some sort. She was dressed in a white dress, with armor over it. She didn't quite look like a Saiya-jin, but she was one. A man stood beside her, he had his arm over Nasaki. She looked up at him, smiling a bit. ' Hello, Siashi. ' She smiled at her husband then. Siashi Shinori was his name, and he was the real father of Kantoku. ' Hello, Nasaki. ' He held his hand over her stomach, since she was pregnant, she smiled slowly as she stared up at him. ' Is it time yet, Nasaki? ' He stared down at her, curiously. ' Almost, Siashi. ' They started walking down the street, holding each other tightly. Just then, Nasaki's water broke, and it was time for the baby to come out. They both hurried home, since the Saiya-jin's didn't have hospital's. They would be home then a few minutes after, Siashi layed Nasaki down on a bed as she screamed out. She kept screaming as Siashi held his hands close to her lower area, she screamed out as a head poped out, she kept pushing it out. Just then, the whole baby poped out, and it was Kantoku. Nasaki held Kantoku in her arms as soon as Siashi gave her to her. ' Another girl Saiya-jin in the world.. Hmm, Nasaki? ' She smiled looking down at Kantoku. ' Yes.. What should this one's name be? ' He looked down at her. ' Make it... Kantoku.. ' She blinked a bit then. ' Why that name? ' He shruged his shoulders then. ' It's a nice name for a girl.. ' She nodded her head then, as someone came into their house.. They looked up at the person, and it was one of Furiza's soldiers. Siashi stood up and stood infront of his wife and child. Siashi grabbed Kantoku out of Nasaki's hand, and he grabbed onto Nasaki's hand as well. He flew away from the soldier then, as he speeded towards a Saiya-jin home. He grabbed a basket on his way. ' We.. have to leave Kantoku here.. ' He takes out a pen, and writes Kantoku's name on her shirt, so who ever found this child would be the father or mother. He layed Kantoku down infront of a bad person's home, it was Paragus' house. He sighed to himself.. ' I'm sorry.. my daughter.. we can't keep you around our house.. You'll wind up being killed.. We love you.. Kantoku.. ' Nasaki let out a cry ' Please Siashi! Don't leave our child! PLEASE! ' He flew away with Nasaki as she was screaming and crying, Kantoku, the young baby was crying as well.. because she WAS just born. Paragus opened the door just then, knocking the basket to the side, he looked over to it then, smirking. ' Look at what fell from the sky.. ' He looked over at his daughter, Kiasha. ' Come here girl! Take care of this child! Now! Kiasha ran over to the baby, and picked her up from the basket.. ' But daddy.. I'm only 12.. ' She said then. ' I don't care! You'll take care of this child! ' She ran into the house then, and for four years she took care of her. Kantoku now was at the age of four. Kantoku walked up to Paragus and Brolli and blinked. ' Hi, Brother and Daddy. ' Paragus laughed at Kantoku, at kicked her to the side. ' Little skum! Don't come even four inches close to me! ' She fell onto the ground and began to cry, Paragus called Brolli to come over. ' Brolli.. Please.. shut this girl up. ' She started to cry louder as Brolli picked her up by her long hair. ' Please! Stop it Brolli! ' Kantoku screamed as Brolli pulled her by her hair, he then threw her into a tree. Kantoku cryed out as she stood up to her feet, her best friend, Kyuushi ran to her. ' Canku!!! Are you okay?! ' She was bleeding all around as she looked over to Kyuushi, crying still.. ' No.. Kyuu.. ' Kyuushi flew over to Brolli, and punched his gut. ' Stop hurting Canku! ' Brolli grinned as he grabbed onto Kyuushi's leg. ' No! ' 


	2. Kantoku Meets Vegita

' I'll make you stop hurting Canku then! ' He kicked Brolli's face as Brolli swung him around, Brolli then would throw Kyuushi into a wall, laughing at him then. ' Ha! You're just like her! You're a powerful Saiya-jin, but are stupid! ' He ran at Kyuushi, and rammed Kyuushi then. Kantoku got up, and flew at Brolli, but Paragus grabbed onto Kantoku's leg, he swung her around a bit, as he lowered her face to his. He grabbed his sword and laughed, ' Now its time to mark you a low-class Saiya-jin! ' He slashed his sword against her cheek and laughed sadistically. ' He walked over to a cliff then, as he punched Kantoku in the face, knocking her out. ' Now.. it's time to take out the trash.. ' He threw her from the cliff then, throwing his sword at her as she fell, just then, Vegita the Saiya-jin prince was hit over the head by her, he catched her then. He was hit over the head with the sword too. ' Ah! What is this?! ' He grabbed the sword and held Kantoku in his arms. ' It's a female.. Hmm.. ' She slowly opened one eye, looking up at Vegita. She fell out of his arms then, falling to the ground, Vegita speeded to her and caught her. ' Hi.. ' She said slowly as she smiled. ' Who are you.....? ' He looked down at her as she looked tired. ' The name is Vegita. ' Her eyes widened then, she looked up at him and smiled. ' REALLY?! ' he blinked.. ' Yes.......... ' She smiled once again. ' I always wanted to meet you! ' She hugged him tightly, he started to loss his breath. ' Uh.. could.. you stop? ' She un-tightened her grip then. ' Sorry... ' He flied to the palace and flew into a window in a room, he placed her down on a bed. ' I think you need some sleep.. ' As soon as he said this, she fell asleep. He smiled down at her, as he moved his hand on her cheek, they were both young, Kantoku was four and Vegita was five, you could say they knew each other through their childhood. A few hours later, Kantoku woke up and saw Vegita sleeping. She poked his eyes some, as he twitched. She giggled as she poked his other eye then. ' HEY! WAKE UP! ' He woke up then and looked at her.. ' WHAT!? ' She smiled a bit then, ' You saved me, right?.. ' He nodded. ' Yes.. ' ' Oh good, I thought I was dreaming. ' He smirked as he cocked his head to the right to get a good look at her, Vegita stood up and stood against a wall, she walked up to him, and stared up at him then. ' What're you looking at? ' She twitched her nose then. ' You! ' He looked down at her. ' WHY?! ' She kicked her foot back and forth.. ' Because... ' He sighed then. ' Because why? ' She smiled and poked his eye, ' Because I want to. ' She stepped up and looked at him again, she slowly kissed his cheek and giggled. ' Thanks for saving me! ' Vegita blushed.. ' Uhhhh...... you're welcome.... Maybe .. uh you should get into some new clothes.. don't you think? ' She looked down at her clothes then.. ' Yeah. ' He pulled out some clolthes, they were female clothes, and looked like clothes a warrior would wear. ' I'll go in that room over there to change! I'll be back! ' She walked into the room, and closed the door, slowly she took her old clothes off, and put on some shorts and a white shirt. She put some armor over it, and a pair of white gloves on to cover her hands. She slipped some boots onto her feet, and walked out of the door. ' I'm back! ' He looked over to her and grinned. She grabbed his hand slowly and walked to the door. ' Show me around, K? ' ' Alright.. ' He kicked open the door then, and walked out Kantoku by his side. This was the beginning of some sort of relationship. A few years pass, and Kantoku and Vegita are now older, Kantoku is now 18, and Vegita is 19. Their now together. But.. that will all change oh so soon..  
  
- The End of chapters 1-2  
  
Hey, it's me AshLi-Chan again, the next chapter will be about Furiza destroying Planet Vegita, and Kantoku going to earth! I hope you'll read it, and it will be coming soon! Well, see ya! 


	3. Planet Vegita is destroyed, Kantoku goes...

Hey, Its Me AshLi-Chan again, here's a concluded chapter of my fic, I hope you like it! See ya! :D  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
It was a dark night in the palace, Kantoku normally sneaked into Vegita's bedroom which she had done that night. She jumped into his bed while he was asleep. She kissed him on his lips gently to wake him up from slumber. Vegita put his arm around Kantoku and opened his eyes, ' Hello Kantoku ' He slipped his hand into her shirt, touching the bare skin of her back. ' Hello Vegita, my love. ' They layed there in the bed. Then, Kantoku layed her head onto Vegita's shoulder. ' I wanted to.. sleep with you.. tonight ' She giggled as Vegita moved his hand around on her back. Slowly Vegita began to kiss Kantoku's neck as she moved down onto the bed. Vegita took his hand out from the back of her shirt, slowly lifting his hand into the front-side of her shirt, he began to message her right breast, she let out a slight moan as he did this. Vegita, then lifted his left hand into her shirt, cupping her left breast with his left hand, he began to message that one as well, as Kantoku let out a small moan. Her tail sprung into the air as he did this. Vegita would then rip her shirt off, she stared up at him weirdly. He began to suck her right nipple as she moaned out in pleasure. ' Oh, Vegita! I love you! ' He smirked then, looking down at her. ' I'm not ready.. to do this.. Vegita.. ' She moved away from him a bit then, grabbing another shirt. ' I just wanted to have fun with you.. ' She slipped the new shirt on slowly as she stared down at him. ' I'm sorry.. ' She layed down back onto the bed and Vegita held her in his arms, ' It's alright, Kantoku.. '   
  
The Next Morning.  
  
Kantoku woke up in an empty bed, as she looked around for Vegita, she wondered for a bit, then she walked to Vegita's father's room to ask him if he'd seen Vegita. She walked in slowly.. and she.. seen something she didn't want to see.. It was Vegita in bed with her sister Kiasha! She screamed out and cryed as she yelled at Vegita ' YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL FOR DOING THIS TO ME! AND YOU, KIASHA! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF FOR STEALING MY AONLY LOVE AWAY FROM ME! ' She held out the sword that Vegita was hit with when Paragus threw it. She ran over to Kiasha, and slit her armor, Kiasha ran out as Kantoku had her eyes locked onto Vegita.. She was crying as she clenched her fists to her sides. ' HOW COULD YOU! I LOVED YOU! ' She ran out from the room. ' Kantoku, wait ITS NOT WHAT YOU THOUGHT! ' She ran outside as she saw Furiza's ship coming towards the planet, she screamed as it came closer ' FURIZA IS HERE! EVERYONE RUN! ' She ran to her ship, in the ship she pushed a few buttons to start the machine, a few other Saiya-jin pod's were already off of the planet by then. Kantoku's ship flew into the air right after, and the planet was said to have destroyed after that. Three years pass as Kantoku arrives on Earth, she looks around, slowly as she appears in the backyard on Gokou's home. Kamiya, Goten, Gohan, and Gokou walk out. Kamiya looks at Kantoku ' Hello... ' they all reply as they stare at Kantoku, the one Gokou caught her eye. ' Hi, Mister... ' He looked up at her then ' Hi! My name's Gokou! ' She smirked some, kicking Gokou's shins. ' I know your real name is Kakoratto! ' He looked at her amazed ' You're a Saiya-jin?! COOL! '   
  
They have this battle, were no one wins  
  
Kantoku dissapears from sight then, leaving no trace of herself. ' Wow, that was.. weird! ' Gokou goes into his house to eat.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Thats all for chapter three, stay tuned for the next episode of ' Kantoku's Life! ' 


End file.
